


I Told You So

by WhoIAm7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIAm7/pseuds/WhoIAm7
Summary: When Betty bottles up all her feelings about her dad being the black hood, an incident on her first day back at school has her spiralling in an unbelievable and violent way. Luckily the friends she considers family have her back.(Inspired by the conversation in 2x22 between Betty, Archie and Veronica on Betty’s bed).
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> So hi to anyone reading this! This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy, but constructive criticism is more then welcome. There might be some grammatical errors and tense issues but I wanted to get this posted before I chickened out. 
> 
> Not sure if this will stay as one chapter or if I’ll keep going.

Staring at her vandalised locker, Betty thinks that she should probably feel something, she doesn’t. No anger, no sadness, she feels only a numb satisfaction. An ‘I told you so’ to Veronica and Archie, she shouldn’t have come back here. She turns to walk away, her plan to get as far away from this school and this damn cursed town as possible or maybe to get her cursed self away from the people still left that she loves. 

She doesn’t make it far though because Archie Andrews, everyone’s all American knight in shining armour manages to grab her arm, gently but firmly stopping her in her tracks.  
The numbness she was feeling moments ago disappears in an instant replaced by white hot anger and before she knows it she has him pushed up against the lockers, arm to his throat. She knows he could easily throw her off but he’s holding back, he doesn’t want to hurt her. It should be a comforting thought really but it only serves to infuriate her more. He should want to hurt her she thinks, for what her father did to his. Her father, Hal Cooper, the Black Hood, all one in the same. So she screams in Archie’s face. ‘Who do you see Archie!? Who’s eyes are you looking into!? They’re the same as his aren’t they, are you scared Archie?’ She snarls out the last question with all the disdain she can muster not letting up on her hold on Archie or paying any attention to the growing crowd of students now gathered around witnessing her monumental breakdown. 

Just joining that crowd were Veronica and Jughead who having heard Betty screaming from a mile away are now scrambling through the crowd to get to their respective partners. ‘Betts, let him go’ coaxes Jughead, softly tugging on her arm. She brushes him off, refusing to listen to his platitudes and so he does the only thing he can think of and grabs her from behind around the waste. The action takes Betty by surprise and so Jughead manages to get her away from Archie before she starts to struggle hard against him. She’s kicking and screaming still as he holds her. It’s Kevin, who’d been silently watching the the exchange, that thinks quickly and manages to guide Jughead and a still struggling Betty into the thankfully empty common room. Veronica and Archie following in close behind having recovered from their initial shock of the situation. Locking the door behind them, Kevin glances at Jughead and Betty. She’s still struggling, turned around now and pounding her fists hard against his chest. He doesn’t waver though, he holds steady and waits. Betty has been bottling up her feelings for days. Revelling in the numbness that meant not having to confront her current situation. Something like this was bound to happen and if anything he feels relieved despite his concern. Especially now in the relative privacy of the common room and in the presence of the only family they can truly rely on and it doesn’t take long for the fight to leave Betty. 

Unfortunately it is quickly overtaken by an overwhelming wave of guilt as she realises what she just did. She looks towards Archie and Veronica standing only a few feet away, identical looks of love and sympathy adorning their faces. There’s no anger, hate or disgust and somehow that makes everything worse. She’s suddenly flooded with panic, she closes her eyes only to be bombarded with images of herself as the Black Hood. You’re like him, a voice whispers menacingly in her head and you just proved it. The thought combined with the images in her head and the quickly fading adrenaline of the last half hour culminate in an overwhelming wave of nausea. One moment she is pushing herself away from Jughead and the next she is heaving into the trash can in the corner. Veronica is the quickest to respond to the developing situation and has Betty’s pony tail out of the line of fire and is rubbing slow circles on her back. After she’s done Veronica guides her to the couches and hands her back over to Jughead taking a seat on her other side. Archie perches himself on the table in front of her, he grabs her hands and convinces her to look up into his eyes as only Archie Andrews could do. ‘You’re not him Betty, you’re my best friend, the best friend anyone could ask for. Always have been and always will be.’ She’s not sure she believes him, in fact she’s certain she doesn’t. She nods anyway, to tired to fight anymore. So with her eyes glistening with tears and heavy heart, she allows her family to surround her with a love she doesn’t think she’ll ever deserve. Just for moment she thinks, just while I rest.


End file.
